Casandra Nightshade Black
by Casandra-Nightshade
Summary: Casandra and her family moves back to England after her mother get a letter from Dumbledore requesting her mothers help. The wizarding world is at the brink of war but all Casandra can think of is how to get revenge on Harry Potter and why everyone hates


I'm laying on my bed listening to Gavin Degraw's song "I don't wanna be" when my mother comes in turning of the music.

Casandra, I've been calling on you for the last half an hour. She says looking sternly at me.

I sit up and look straight at her.

What was it that was so important that it couldn't wait 'til dinner, mother? I ask in a bored voice.

She closes her eyes and breathes calmly. I know that she is counting to ten or even 20 when I'm giving her a hard time, which I often do.

I know you are mad at me and the rest of the world but please try and listen to what I have to say. She say looking exhausted.

I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

I always listen to what you say, because I know I don't have anything to say about it, like when you decided that we should move back to England. I didn't want to but had to pack and move anyway. You can't expect me to be nice when you move from England when dad dies and then when we've finally have settled you decide to move back because your dear friends in the Order need help. I thought they had the almighty Harry Potter at there bid and call or is it the other way around. So what was the important thing you had to talk with me about? I scream angrily at her.

Casandra, I know you…

You know nothing about me and my life so just tell me what the important thing was then get out of my room!

Ok. She finally gives in. The Order and I have decided that it would be best if everyone in the Order is living at the same place.

What! We're moving again. I can't believe this…

-Casandra, we are not moving again. The Order members are moving in here so I wanted to ask you if you could be so nice and behave while they are here and as you know your father's cousin's husband is in Azkaban. So the ministry has decided that their son is to live with his closets relatives that aren't linked to the dark lord meaning us. According to the info I've gotten from Albus about Draco, which is his name by the way, he doesn't get along with anyone related to the order except for your uncle. So since you get along with your uncle so good I want you to see to it that Draco feels at home. Is that understood? She looks for any information of my reaction on my face. Nothing there, mind you since I learned early that hiding your emotions is a powerful advantage on your enemies.

Fine, I'll do it. But consider it my good deed for the rest of the year, I mean he might be a total geek or but ugly. I say laying back down.

Casandra, I didn't suggest that you should date him.

No but I might as well be, he'll be a dead ringer for my rep. By the way could you put on the music when you leave?

Fine. See you at dinner.

Casandra, are you ok? My brother screams as he runs into the bathroom.

Yes I am. How about knocking, ever heard of that? I ask sarcastically.

The way you were screaming, it sounded like a drowning cat. He says doing an awful face of revulsion.

It's called singing you brain dead imbecile. I say doing a face at him.

Sure, maybe on your planet, marsiana.

GET OUT! I scream throwing a towel at him.

One hour later I walk out of my room dressed in a pair of light blue pirate jeans that have rips across the legs both on the back and in front, a military belt and a black tight t-shirt with a military coloured heart.

I walk down the stair and into the back garden were everyone is standing talking.

I can see my uncle standing with a grim look talking to a blonde boy my age that is looking equally grim. I walk over swaying my hips and throwing my hair over my right shoulder so it glisten in the summer sun. When I reach them I hug uncle Sev.

Hi, uncle.

Hello Casandra. He gives me a broad smile that is only reserved for me.

How are things at Hogwarts now a days? Does the Gryffies still don't know how to concoct a simple ampridusia potion? I say and earn another smile.

The ministry thought it was too difficult for the students to learn that potion so they took it of the list of potions that they should learn at school.

What do you mean to difficult? I learned that potion when I was a toddler. What is this world coming to? I say shaking my head in despair.

I don't know. He say sighing.

The blonde guy coughs to get our attention.

Ohh, right. Draco this is Casandra Nightshade, Casandra this is Draco Malfoy.

"Wait this is Draco, the Draco mum told me to see to that he feels at home?" I ask Uncle Sev by sending him a thought.

"Yes this is that Draco" He answers back.

Pleased to meet you Draco. I say extending my hand towards him.

The pleasure is all mine. He says before he takes my hand and then brings it to his lips to kiss.

Most defiantly all mine. He says before releasing my hand again.

Welcome to Casa de Nightshade. I'll do anything to make you feel at home here, _anything_. I say when our eyes are still locked together.

I'll just have to hold you to that. He says sending me a flirty smile before turning to Uncle Sev again.

Look at that girl. A tall red haired boy says to a bushy haired girl and if I'm not mistaken Harry Potter.

What about her Ron? The girl asks with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

She looks like an angel. The boy called Ron says.

Really Ronald then maybe you should date her instead of me. The bushy haired girl says walking off.

Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. And he walks off after her. "So they were dating"

Hi. Harry Potter says. "How did I miss him walking up to me?"

Good... "Damn I forgot, I have to be nice to him" …day for a Quidditch game isn't it? "Phew, that was close"

Yeah it is. Do you play? He asks looking intrigued.

Of course. You?

Really. I play seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. What's your position?

I play every position except keeper.

Why not keeper?

Because I want to be in on the action, score and hit the opponents with the bludgers. It's all fun and games 'til I hurt them.

Most girls hate Quidditch because of the injuries but you seem to like it because of it. Aren't you afraid of getting hurt? He asks looking at me like I must have forgotten that.

I never have and I never will get injured in a game of Quidditch. And the fact that I'm a Wicca also plays it's part.

What's a Wicca? He asks looking confused.

Don't they teach you anything at Hogwarts. It would take me to long to explain so go ask one of the adults, they should know. See ya. And I walk off leaving Harry with a few questions about me.


End file.
